


Don't Worry About It

by Anonymous



Category: the ass boys
Genre: Other, gay gay homosexual gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: fuckalso if you aren't someone in the server please don't read this it was for a joke
Relationships: Mirages x Obby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Don't Worry About It

Mirages theoretically walks up to Obby because it is illegal to see people 

"Hey girlie, give me a kith" 

"No fuck you Mirages" 

"You wanna kiss me so bad it makes you look stupid" 

"What if I did" 

they kiss or something idk sounds kinda gay to me 

"wanna date?" 

"yes but no homo" 

"why not yes homo" 

"don't worry you are still completely my platonic friend because I like you in a very platonic way for who you are and we are platonic best friends"

"remove the “platonic” girlie"

and then they live happily ever after or something idk have they even met before or is this edating


End file.
